Teraz pora na psy
Scarlett - W poprzednim odcinku totalnej porażki klątwy Czarnobyla: zawodnicy musieli znaleźć Trevora, żywego lub martwego. Udało się to Atom Squad. Potem zorganizowaliśmy konkurs poetycki, który też wygrali Atom Squad. Odpadł Gary mimo nie chęci Willow, a Sherman zrezygnował i został wrzucony do dziury Beth. Co dziś czeka ofiary, czy znowu odwiedzą Prypeć i czy ktoś zginie? Dowiecie się za chwilę! Dom Wybryków: 159x159px Willow siedziała zasmucona w salonie. Przyszły do niej Cathren i Kamil. Cathren - Co jest? Willow - Nie wiem. Chyba polubiłam Garego. Kamil - Ja wolałabym, by wyleciała blondynka. Cathren - Wyleci dzisiaj... Willow machnij różdżką i zrób coś do jedzenia. Willow machnęła i wyczarowała ciasteczka w kształcie pająków. Lucy - Ciastka! *wyskoczyła spod kanapy* Kamil - Pewnie... Willow wstała. Willow - Zauważyłyście, ze w naszym teamie zostały same dziewczyny... Jack pojawił się w salonie. Willow - E... I Jack. Jack - Co? Cathren - Nic, nic Lucy przyskoczyła do niego. Lucy - Stwierdziły tylko, że jesteś dziewczyną :D Jack - Serio? Willow/Cathren/Kamil/Lucy - Nie Jack - To ok. Zjadł jedno ciastko.Nagle przysiadła się do niego Lucy. Lucy - Czemu lubisz gitarę? Jack - A czemu nie? Lucy - Czemu jesteś taki mroczny? Jack - Bo mogę. Lucy - A czemu skrycie planujesz, by wyeliminować wszystkich po kolei i nic nie robić na wyzwaniach i nikt cie nie zauważył? Jack zrobił wielkie oczy. ' Dom Atom Squad: 159x159px Po ostatniej wygranie drużyna świętowała. Ewelin przytuła Corey'a. Ewelin - Powinniśmy ciągle wygrywać! Bernard - Jestem za. Do lepianki ktoś wsunął tacę z bułkami z tuńczykiem Stack - Jedzenie! Rzucił się na bułkę i połknął ją w całości. Alla - To norweskie kanapki:> Ewelin zjadła swoją. Ewelin - Dobre. Corey - Jak widać Scarlett dobrze gotuje. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Alla - Coooo? :O Corey - O co wam chodzi? Bernard - Scarlett wygląda raczej na zabójcę niż na kucharza. Ewelin - Albo zabójczynie. Stack - Wujek mojego kolegi był płatnym mor... Ewelin wepchnęła mu talerz do ust. Ewelin - Nie ciekawi nas to. Wtedy zabrzmiał klakson i wszyscy wyszli z domków. Przed domami drużyn: 159x159px159x159px Wszyscy przyszli na miejsce. Stał tam też jakiś stary bus. Scarlett - Atom Squad. Smakowały moje kanapki? Jack - Oni dostali jedzenie?! Scarlett - Tak, gotowałam dla zwycięzców. Cathren - My sobie zrobiliśmy wiedźmie ciasteczka. Willow - My?! Chyba ja. Cathren - Nie ważne. Bernard - A po co ten bus? Scarlett - Pojedziecie nim do Prypeci, na zadanie. Kamil - Jakie? Scarlett - Już wyjaśniam: Przy opuszczonych ogródkach działkowych, obok zmutowanej rzeki żyją zmutowane psy. Waszym zadaniem będzie zestrzelenie psa alfa. Wielki pies, pół doberman pół rottweiler. Lucy - Musimy go zabijać. To na pewno słodki piesek :) Doberweiler Scarlett bez słowa rzuciła każdemu karabin. (każdemu z Atom Squad) Kamil - A co z nami? Jack - Mamy być bezbronni? Scarlett - Znajdziecie sobie coś na miejscu. Zawodnicy weszli do busa i pojechali. Zadanie, Prypeć, ogródki działkowe: 159x159px159x159px Wszyscy wyszli z busa. Corey - Dziś przynajmniej nie musieliśmy iść przez las, jak ostatnio. Stack - To jakiś plus. Atom Squad bez słowa wbiegli główną bramą zostawiając wybryki. Kamil podniosła z ziemi szklany pistolet, na szklane naboje XD Kamil - Fajny :) Lucy - A po co ci on? Kamil strzeliła Lucy pod nogi. Willow wskazała na wejście - Wchodzimy. Zarośnięty ogródek Panny Zdzisławy: 159x159px Tam właśnie dobiegli Atom Squad. Kierując się ciągle w przód. Alla - Wszędzie tu rosną jakieś zmutowane roślinki :> Wskazała na mały krzaczek. Jego listki były idealnie trójkątne a zamiast korzeni miał pieniący się, zielony szlam. Ewelin - Do prawdy cudne :/ Corey - Szukajmy tego kundla... Poszli w głąb ogródka. Przeszli przez rozdarte ogrodzenie, na tył szopy, która stała za ogrodzeniem, przy zmutowanej rzece. Stack - I gdzie te psy? Usłyszeli szczekanie. Przybiegł jakiś zielony pudel, Bernard go zastrzelił. Corey - To raczej nie był alfa. Ewelin - Szukajmy dalej. Wrócili na teren ogrodu. Ogród Pana Mariana - ,,Ogród dziwów": 159x159px Wybryki wbiły przez drewnianą furtkę ogrodu pana Mariana. Skierowali się do szopy i weszli do środka. Willow - Szukajcie czegoś do obrony. Jack wziął duże widły, a Cathren znalazła takie coś: Cathren - Wolałabym Morgensterna, ale zmutowany, naturalny kiścień też się przyda. Willow - Ja będę strzelać z różdżki, a Lucy... Lucy - Ja użyje karate! Lucy zrobiła kilka ruchów i przewróciła się. Jack podniósł widły - To się nada. Kamil - Ja mam szklany pistolet. Cathren - Ok. Wychodzimy. Zawodnicy wyszli z szopy. Tam jednak stała już grupa zmutowanych psów. Psy rzuciły się na zawodników. Willow - Atak! Cathren wyskoczyła na przód. Dwa psy skoczyły ku niej. Uderzyła kiścieniem w pierwszego, tak, że odleciał kawałek dalej, drugi ugryzł ją w buta, a ta odkopnęła go. Kamil - Strzelam! Kamil wystrzeliła kilka szklanych kul. Za każdym razem trafiała w głowy psów tak, że dziurawiła im czaszki. Do walki wkroczył Jack. Jakiś pies skoczył na niego, ale ten przebił go widłami, tak, że wyszły mu one przez grzbiet. Rzucił psem w innego psa, a kolejnego atakującego kopnął. Drużyna zbiła się w gromadkę, a Willow odskoczyła na bok. Rzucił się na nią zmutowany dingo (właściwie wszystkie tak wyglądały). Willow strzeliła mu w paszczę błyskawicę, ale to nic nie dało i pies powalił ją. dziewczyna wzięła patyk i go przebiła. Nie było już więcej psów więc drużyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Willow - Mutanty odporne na magie. Lucy otworzyła oczy. Lucy - zabiliście te szczek - szczeki! Jack włożył jej marchewkę, która leżała, obok do ust. Jack - Zmęczyłem się. Cathren - A mnie ugryzły. Kamil - Nic ci nie jest? Cathren - Mam grubego buta. Kamil - To dobrze. Idziemy dalej - wybryki wyszły z ogródka i poszły jakimiś bocznymi dróżkami. Przy tylnej bramie: 159x159px Atom Squad stali przy tylnej bramie. Ewelin - I gdzie te mutanty? Alla - Nie wiem. Wtedy rozległo się szczekanie. kilka psów zaatakowało Atom Squad. Jeden rzucił się na Corey'a, który klęczał przodem do bramy. Pies już prawie ugryzł go w szyje, ale Stack strzelił mu w głowę. Corey - Dzięki. - strzelił do reszty psów. Ewelin przytuliła Corey'a. Ewelin - Jesteś cały? Corey - To zasługa Stacka. Stack - To nic. Mój dzidek był wojskowym i nauczył mnie strzelać. Mam dobry refleks. Bernard - Uratowałeś członka naszej drużyny. Alla stała z boku oparta o bramę. Alla - Wyjdźmy może na skraj zmutowanej rzeki, może tam będzie ten kundel. Ewelin - A skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Alla - Po prostu. Alla poszła do jakiejś dziury w plocie, po lewej stronie działki i przeszła przez nią. Bernard - O ile ja i Stack się tam zmieścimy to może nam się uda. Corey - Idziemy. I Atom Squad poszli nad zmutowaną rzekę. Nad zmutowaną rzeką: 159x159px159x159px Była godzina 14. Obie drużyny spotkały się nad zmutowaną rzeką. Bernard - Co tu robicie? Cathren - Polujemy. Alla - A gdzie ta blondynka? Wszyscy rozejrzeli się. Lucy nie było! Willow - Lucy? Bernard - Lucy! Kamil - Zaginęła. Jack - To nawet dobrze. Ewelin - To porażka, ciągle ktoś ginie lub znika. Corey - Takie niestety mamy warunki. Nastała cisza. Alla - Może jeszcze się znajdzie... Kamil - Oby nie... Wtedy rozległo się bardzo głośne szczekanie, głośniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z północy nadciągała grupa zmutowanych psów, a za nimi wielki czarny pies. Duży jak Wilkor.. (To był alfa!) Stack - Doberweiler! Corey - Strzelać! Atom Squad zaczęli strzelać, zabili kilka tych mniejszych, ale alfa unikał strzałów. Stack - Chodu! - wskazał na malutki mostek na rzece.Wszyscy na niego wbiegli. Ewelin - Alfa! Alfa zatrzymał się przy mostku i nie mógł na niego wejść. Alfa - Grrrrrr! Kamil wyrwała Ewelin karabin i zastrzeliła Alfe.. Ewelin - Jak mogłaś! Zaczęły się szarpać i Ewelin wpadła do wody. Ewelin - Corey! Corey podał jej rękę i Ewelin wyszła, ale most zaczął się chwiać. Corey - Biegiem! W ostatniej chwili zdążyli dobiec na brzeg, bo most się załamał. Przyjechał autobus Scarlett. Scarlett - Wsiadać! Autobus pojechał, na drodze zaczęły go gonić psy, ale nic się im nie stało. Tył autobusu, punkt medyczny: 159x159px159x159px Punkt medyczny był odizolowaną częścią autobusu, z jakąś tam apteczką. Znajdowała się tam Scarlett, Ewelin, Corey i Cathren. Cathren - I Cathren zdrowa *założyła jej bandaż na nogę* Cathren - Dzięki za zdezynfekowanie rany, choć była mała. Scarlett - Idź już do drużyny. Na tylnych siedzeniach siedziała Ewelin owinięta w ręczni i trzymający ją za rękę Corey. Scarlett - A z nią co? Corey - Wpadła do zmutowanej rzeki. Scarlett - Długo tam była? Corey - Nie. Scarlett - Niech tu poleży, a w bazie weźmie prysznic. Corey - A gdzie są prysznice? Scarlett - Tutaj w autobusie, ale musimy dojechać do bazy. Tam mamy cysternę z wodą. Ktoś jeszcze ucierpiał? Corey - Nie... A tak. Zaginęła blondynka z wybryków. Scarlett - Pewnie zjadły ją psy, ale uznajmy ją za zaginioną. Corey - Ok. Scarlett i Corey wyszli, a Ewelin zasnęła. Autobus jechał już drogą przez las do Czarnobyla. Podsumowanie zadania: 159x159px159x159px Scarlett - To było najgroźniejsze zadanie, do tej pory. Corey - Tak. Scarlett - Dzięki Kamil wygrały wybryki i dzisiaj są bezpieczni. Wybryki - Tak! Scarlett - Ale straciły też zawodniczkę... <Świerszcz> ' Scarlett - Atom Squad za godzinę na eliminacji. Stack - Ok. Scarlett - Rozejdźcie się. Dom Wybryków: 159x159px Willow wyczarowała szampana i chipsy. Willow - Czas na szampańską zabawę :D Jack zagrał coś na gitarze. Jack - Jej! Cahtren - Ai Caramba! Zabawa! Kamil i Cathren wzięły po kieliszku z szampanem. Kamil - Wznieśmy toast za moc drużyny, za to, że zostali sami najlepsi! Willow przywołała kieliszek magią. Drugi podleciał do Jacka. Willow - Na zdrowie! Przybili. Jack - Wiecie co dziewczyny... cieszę się, że trafiłem do drużyny z wami. Kamil - My też :3 ' ' ' ' ' Głosowanie: 159x159px Drużyna Atom Squad zamiast gadać po prostu poszła do szopy zwierzeń zagłosować. ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: 159x159px Scarlett - Mam 4 toksyczne pianki. Pierwsza dla Coreya. Bez głosu. Corey unika pianki. Scarlett - Bez głosu również są Stack i Bernard. Oboje unikają pianek, rzucanych obcęgami. Ewelin - Jestem zagrożona?! Scarlett - Tak. Dzisiaj odpadnie: - - - - - - - Alla! Alla - Co?! Scarlett - To! Alla sama skacze do dziury Beth. Scarlett - I tak kończy się Odcinek... Materiał dodatkowy: W dziurze Beth: Alla spada. Alla - Halo! ??? - Hej! Alla patrzy w górę. Na głazie siedzą Gary i Rachel. Gary - Wchodź tu. Rachel - Za nim przyjedzie Beth. Wtedy przychodzi Beth z Shermanem na rękach. Jest cały w zielonej galaretce. Beth - O nowa. Sherman leży na ziemi. Alla - Zwiewam. Pobiegła aż się kurzyło. Beth podrapała się za uchem i poszła tropami Alli. Koniec Podobał ci się 3. odcinek TPKC? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji w III odc.? Tak Nie, powinna zajść dalej Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Klątwy Czarnobyla